Yin And Yang
by Superhero Flying Llama Barista
Summary: All about balance: Yin & Yang represents the ancient Chinese understanding of how things work. The outer circle represents everything, while the black & white within represent the interaction of 2 energies, Yin (black) & Yang (white), which cause everything to happen. They cannot exist without each other. All credit to the goes to SP-Studio for allowing me to use it for the cover.
1. Prologue

_**YIN AND YANG**_

**A/N: **This story is an AU story of my own imagining, which means in this story, Wally West/The Flash is 23, and Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr/ Power Girl is 22 ½. It will merge slightly with the JL/JLU animated cartoon series & what limited knowledge I have of DC Comics, & is _inspired_ primarily by **_The Truth About Flash_** by **_Starrynyte04_** – as that story, & this one, will feature Wally as the main protagonist. Also, if you _haven't_ already viewed **_The Truth About Flash_**, go do it! It's an _amazing_ story and _definitely one of the best_ Justice League stories on .

:D

* * *

Normal Text

_Emphasised Text_

*Thought Text*

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing about DC Comics, or its characters.

* * *

Leisurely floating miles above the Earth in a very accurate geosynchronous orbit, was the lustrous, silvery gargantuan beast that was known to the many superheroes in the Justice League, as _The Watchtower_. Surrounded on all sides by the vast, expansive view of murky oil, peppered with tiny (from their perspective) marbles of scorching hot plasma – _The Watchtower_ sat vigilant, alert to any and all threats, be they terrestrial or extra-terrestrial in origin. Or rather, the _heroes_ sat vigilant, constantly checking over dozens of video feeds, e-mails and other forms of communication to find any trace of criminal activity, whilst the normal human workers generally performed the most tedious of roles; cooks, electrician and doctors all walked briskly, many of them with warm, welcoming smiles on their faces. After all, it was usually considered by most humans, that _going into space_ was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and that was excluding the _other_ once in a lifetime opportunity. Working. With. Superheroes.

Unfortunately, _The Watchtower_ was sparsely populated with its usual blessed beings, as a multitude of them were serving as either disaster support or somewhere else in the galaxy entirely, providing backup to the Green Lantern Corps. or helping their chosen city be protected. Feeling _especially_ unfortunate today was none other than Power Girl, otherwise known as Kara or Karen, the most popular choice being Kara.

The reason for her displeasure?

She had to work with that flirtatious bastard of a speed demon, The Flash – she viewed him literally as a demon in her mind – after all, he did wear a full crimson bodysuit, tantalisingly close to being blood-red, with pointy, impish-like lightning bolts covering his puny human ears. Oh, how she _wished_ to just teach him a lesson for torturing her constantly, just last week, he even went around stating how her "spandex leaves little to the imagination" & that she "should visit The _Flashmobile _for a good time". He even had the gall, the cheek to say she should "open a watermelon stand" with what "she's got on display"! Although, rather embarrassingly, she didn't understand what he had meant then, she learnt what he implied by his euphemism(s) from another hero, Huntress. Huntress was a loyal, reliable young woman, who, _somehow_, had a relationship (or was _rumoured_ to have a relationship) with a _faceless_ man, who she would later learn was The Question from the Huntress' many rambling stories about him & his "orange socks". She expressed clear distaste at his favourite music genre ("corporate pre-package pop kids like these days"), shown by the fact she often shouted at him to turn it down a notch, as most, no, _all_ of the League could hear his ear-bleeding songs blaring throughout _The Watchtower_ when he came to visit, which, luckily, was very rare as of late.

So, here she was, in the so-called "sub-basement" of _The Watchtower, _which made _absolutely_ no sense whatsoever, since it was, in space. But, then again, it was _Batman_ who drew up & labelled the schematics (with a little help of course, even though he's too proud to admit it) &, as everyone on the League knows: you, don't, mess, with, Batman. _Unless_, you're a certain raven haired Amazonian warrior princess beauty. Even The Bat knew when to back down from a fight. Currently, Kara and Wally were trying to fix one of the many, large and expensive reactors in _The Watchtower_ with Wally ferrying metallic supplies back and forth at a dizzying speed akin to the Roadrunner … if it were on crack. Her job was to bend the metal components into the specified correct shape, check and double, triple, quadruple check if it fit properly (Bat's orders) and then finally weld the piece in place, using her heat vision in short precise, focused bursts. Lamentably, she had to bend over into the powered down reactor, giving Wally, (in his opinion), a resplendent view of her backside. He was the immature man whom she proclaimed to be her greatest enemy, although naturally she placed him _after_ her _true nemesis_ - finding customised bras that would fit her _very_ well endowed frame – that was almost unbearable, going out shopping for 40GG/40H bra.

Right now, she could just sense _his_ eyes roaming over her body, like a predator stalking its prey, waiting to pounce. It was almost as if she had that _Spider-Sense_ like in that comic book she reads – _The Amazing Spiderman_, but she quickly put that thought aside, and emitted a low warning growl, almost unheard by The Flash. He _quickly_ got the message, and _speedily_ vacated the area. Chuckling at both her, rather terrible, puns, and at forcing Flash out of the same room she was in (Power Girl – 1/Flash – 0) she quickly sighed in frustration and set back to work mindlessly on such a cantankerous, monotonous assignment.

* * *

Wally, however, just recently extradited out of the reactor room, _still_ couldn't get over the fact that she had _growled_ at him. He was sure he was not hallucinating or dreaming, because, if he were, that animistic _growl_ she let loose would have been accompanied by some spandex, latex or leather suits, maybe a whip, chains, aaaaand now? Looking down, probably a cold shower, due to his, err, current pre_dic_ament. His eyes darting around quickly for any would-be blackmailers which he was certain that's what they'd do if they caught him, as he was in a hallway with a _very_ prominent erection, exacerbated by the fact he was wearing skin-tight, almost fully _frictionless_ spandex, thus making it easier to, um, rise. Luckily, he was _**The Scarlet Speedster**_, _**The Sultan Of Swoosh**_, _**The Fastest Man Alive**_, so arriving back in his room was took a jiffy.

* * *

A pungent odour attacked his nose's and made him gag immediately upon entering his room, a grotesque, sour taste crawling in his throat, mercilessly depriving him of stale, recycled air, only marginally better than the overwhelming stench he was currently stood in. Determined, he trudged through a minefield of empty package wrappers, old sweaty shoes now abandoned under the other refuse, and waded through rivers of his civilian clothes, almost drowning in them. He knew he had to get the offending culprit out first, the war leader and the biggest contributor of the various stenches, now allied to plot his downfall. With almost as much hatred as the Justice Lord Superman had encouraged, he blurred out of his room, ejected the milk – cheese? – carton out of the airlock, dooming it to eternal damnation, all in less than a microsecond. Breathing a sigh of relief, he almost sprinted into the shower, turned it on *like she turned me on* and retreated out of his costume, then letting a relaxing, yet cool presence, slither down his body in rivulets while he turned the knob of the shower *and my own- damn, dirty, fucking thoughts! Get out of my head god-damn-it!*

What was once supposed to be a good morning for The Flash, turned embarrassing, was about to become a whole lot worse; he heard a familiar, bass accent only belonging to one J'onn J'onzz, overlayed with an electrical effect, interfered with by the occasional static hiss, state,

"Flash, Power Girl, you're needed up in the Control Room".


	2. The Green One

_**YIN AND YANG**_

**A/N: **This is an AU story. Any & all reviews are welcome, so if you've got any writing tips you want to share, I'd appreciate it very much!

Normal Text

_Emphasised Text_

*Thought Text*

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing about DC Comics, or it's characters.

* * *

Logically, Wally was the of the duo to reach the control room due to his superspeed, even though he stopped in the large cafeteria on the way to get three iced mochas – one for himself, one for J'onn, and the last one for Kara. He knew she'd take it grudgingly, even after he persuaded her with his roguish Flash grin, which, now that he thought about it, he should patent it.

*After all, if Bats has the "Bat-Glare", and if Shayera has her Thanagarian Berserker Mode AKA "Angry Alien PMS" I don't see the problem with it. Should I go by Kara's room to give her iced mocha to her? On second thought, I don't want a repeat of what happened earlier.*

Flash decided not to, instead opting to meet up with the stoic, lanky green Martian before Kara could glance at his beetroot red face, as he reminisced on something that happened barely ten or so minutes ago. He still gets shocked at how time crawls along for him. It isn't his fault time dilation is a bitch. Those last ten minutes (give or take a few), most of which, admittedly, Wally spent in the shower, felt as if he was in eternal bliss whilst he was _cleaning_ himself, _thoroughly_.

* * *

Before he even reached the large, comfortable leather chair with the adjustable height and angle levers (there was a reason this was J'onn's favourite) a deep, booming voice travelled throughout his mind, *Wally, I've set up a mind link between all three of us – myself, you and Kara*.

Coinciding with her name being said throughout all three of their minds, Kara appeared in the control room, with a slight, almost unnoticeable frown on her gorgeous, tanned face. Wally thought that a frown such as that was an eyesore, marring her otherwise perfect face. If there is some higher being, Wally figured, then it must have had it out for him today, as both of his team mates heard exactly what he was just thinking, so he hastily removed _those_ kind of thoughts and fantasies out of his head.

* * *

Being a conduit of _**The Speed Force**_ had many uses, such as the effect of time dilation; consequently, that was the only reason he managed to catch a flicker of a blush on her cheeks. Handing over the iced mochas to their intended recipients, everyone was now ready for the mission briefing to begin. Wally stepped forward to ask, "So, J'onn, what's the mission?"

Tersely, he responded with, "I'm glad you asked Flash". Then he proceeded to telepathically type up the name of one of the many monitoring satellites used by the Justice League, and maximised the live feed and a past image on the screen; all of this, at a speed even Wally was surprised at. The satellites were all equipped with latest in detection technology, allowing the League to take both images and videos as well as show a live feed in a dazzling display of effects: you could marvel in wonder in all the colours of the electromagnetic spectrum, from radio to gamma rays, or you could just gaze in awe at the planet as storms rose and fell like gladiators, whilst heroes toiled as if completing one of the Labours of Hercules, surpassing even them in grandness when entire legions of heroes worked to stop a volcanic eruption. All in glorious 2560 by 2048 pixel density – resulting in a truly breathtaking view.

* * *

It was funded by Wayne & Queen Industries primarily, as well as many smaller companies which provided ancillary, hard-to-produce supplies. The project was greatly benefited when all member states from the UN (United Nations) provided mandatory donations, expediting the building & launching of all 585 satellites, however, plans have been made to increase this by 115 so it equals 700.

The image on the screen showed, rather surprisingly, The Daily Planet HQ as a source of a large energy spike, releasing an unknown radiation in an infinitesimally small amount of time. Even if it was just considered a glitch in the system – very unlikely, due to the safeguards in the satellites – this warranted enough of J'onn's (& probably Batman's) attention in order to authorise this mission. Wasting not time, J'onn started the briefing.

* * *

"As both of you can see, this energy spike released an type of radiation we haven't seen before. You two have been selected because of both your competence working individually, but also because of the good team work you've accomplished together, contrary –"

Simultaneously, both Wally and Kara interrupted J'onn indignantly, "Hey! We don't –"

J'onn carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted at all, "– what you have led the majority of people on this station believe. Both of you will be going in undercover, as aspiring reporters. Enter The Daily Planet, and make your way to the lower level – the so-called "Daily Planet Bullpen"– and meet up with Lois Lane".

Wally butted in at almost the same time with, "Lois Lane? That sexy reporter from Metropolis?"

Receiving one annoyed glare from Kara, and one (probably) indifferent one from J'onn, Wally grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I'll just shut up now".

"Moving on: she already knows who Superman is as she deduced his identity, and is a trusted ally of Superman". J'onn continued, glancing back and forth between the two young heroes.

"You shall use scanners masquerading as professional quality cameras –"

Wally, however, phased him out, as J'onn was talking _waaaay_ too slowly for Wally's liking.

*All he does is wear some glasses, a suit and change his hair and suddenly he's a desk jockey version of Mysterion* Wally wondered how people in Metropolis were so gullible, believing in such a blatant lie – the persona of Clark Kent – oblivious to the fact that they were still mind-linked.

This time receiving _two_ annoyed glares, he opened his mouth to respond, closing it when Kara's gaze hardened into a piercing stare, as if daring him to try and say something witty or be a smart-ass again. He became utterly silent, after all, in the paraphrased words of William Congreve, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

"Before I was interrupted, I explained that the cameras you will be provided with aren't really cameras, but are miniaturised versions of the scanners used in our satellite network. To protect both of your identities, you've been provided with forged documents made from a secret acquaintance of Batman".

*Probably Oracle or Nightwing. Nah, it must've been Oracle* Wally reflected.

At the same time as Wally, Kara though it was: *Most likely: Oracle*

Both turned, one eyebrow on each face planted much higher than normal, as both deadpanned, "We'll talk about this later" and "We'll talk about this on the Javelin".

"Your civilian disguises are in the locker rooms. Locker numbers #68 for Kara, and #69 for Wally".

Wally sniggered, forcing Kara to face palm, disappointed, and turn around, heading to their next objective.

"Ugh. _Men_".

J'onn just shook his head, still possessing an amazing poker face, but amused nonetheless at his young friend's antics. He disconnected himself form the mind-link.

*After all this is done, maybe I'll ask Wally to play _Brawlin' Bots_.*

Grinning conspiratorially, he guessed – no, _**knew**_ – that the green one was going to be his this time around.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's the 2nd chapter! I'll give my readers a clue as to who or what it's going to be that Wally and Kara find down there: it has phenomenal power, but chooses not to use it all, to torment and trick.

**Kyer**: I know that Wally's a bit of a neat freak (kind of ironic, if you think about it when he eats) but everyone can have a lazy day, right?

Sorry if I was a bit slow in updating this, but I've got tests soon, and I've been revising and going to extra classes to offset the fact that they're aren't a long way away.

Do svidaniya tovarishchi!

(Goodbye comrades!)

**P.S.** Blame Google Translate if I'm wrong.

_**~Superhero Flying Llama Barista~**_

**P.P.S. **I should really get a shorter username, just for convenience.


	3. The Disguises

_**YIN AND YANG**_

**A/N**: Here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you like it, and, if you do, review! If you don't like it, review as well. I'm open to criticism, it will allow me to become a better writer, after all, no-one's perfect. Sorry I was so late in updating, I had a lot of school work to complete.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing about DC Comics, or it's characters, or anything else for that matter.

* * *

Entering the locker rooms, both Kara & Wally noticed immediately the distinct lack of other superheroes using the facility.

"Pretty quiet in here, huh?" Wally asked.

Kara replied brusquely with a, "Yup", followed closely by a slightly frustrated sign.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?"

Glaring up at him with narrowed eyes even Batman would be proud of, she replied emphatically with, "For starters: don't call me 'Beautiful'" He nodded appealingly, taking a long gulp of air into his lungs, displaying his obvious nervousness at the potential wrath of Kara.

"Secondly, I could be watching _Game of Thrones_ right now, if it wasn't for this stupid mission. But instead, I'm stuck with _you_".

Ignoring it, or just entirely oblivious to the utter contempt with which she spoke that last part, Wally cheerfully replied, "What season you on? Y'got to that part when-"

"NO! I don't wanna hear any spoilers! & if you must know, I'm on season 4, episode 4. I set the 5th episode on record".

"Ah, so that's why there's so many episodes saved on the TV in the lounge area. It must've been you who decided to put it on series link". Wally wore 1 of his mischievous, trickster grins (which was almost always) & it reminded her of that _Loki _character from the comics you could happen to stumble across in _The Watchtower_. Baring his white teeth in an almost predatory smile, he said in a low voice, "Great idea,_ Beautiful"._

"Wally, are you deaf, or just an idiot?! What did I _JUST_ tell you!" Waving her arms about in rage in order to both vent some of the excess anger easier, & intimidate him, she finished in a lacklustre sigh, now content at just watching the floor as she walked above it. Step. By. Step. That was, until she heard Wally state, his arms raised placatingly, "OK, OK. Let's just get this over with, all right?"

Nodding her head, Kara finally completed the gruelling, arduous task of getting to the locker rooms, without killing Wally. Or, at least, without _seriously injuring_ him for his earlier remarks.

Placing both of their delicious iced mochas down on the locker room bench, they both got to work opening up their lockers.

* * *

Kara instantaneously eyed her clothing in distaste, a large frown upon her face. The contents of her locker were a light grey pleated skirt, a darker grey female's waistcoat & a white, long-sleeved blouse, & hidden behind that, was a crimson shoulder satchel bag complete with a notepad, a black ballpoint pen, an untraceable phone/Justice League communicator, & some black mascara. All things considered, Kara was hating the idea of dressing like such a prude, but applied the mascara anyway & then envisioned smashing her head against the lockers a million times over, in order to vent her seething anger.

* * *

Wally, on the other hand, was gleefully searching through his locker like a child in a candy store, &, true to his namesake, was dressed in a flash. If there's 1 thing that Kara thought Wally could do well, even though she'd never admit it, was that he could pull off a salmon pink dress shirt rather well. The dress shirt, whilst not overly baggy, or even skin tight, clung to his defined musculature, accentuating his extremely well toned abdominal & pectoral muscles.

He also wore dark grey formal trousers with a black leather belt & a shiny, silver square buckle, all of them concealing the fact that beneath that thin piece of fabric lied superlative leg muscles, a stark reminder of the fact that this was the person who could run around the world faster than you could blink or even think of blinking; a person who could run so fast to become intangible, or rip molecules apart by vibrations in a earth-shattering explosion. He could go fast enough to be omnipresent, or at least, quasi-omnipresent. It was a miracle he was on the side of good, because if the tables were turned, he could do serious, irreparable damage, or reasonably more damage than most of The League combined.

Wearing a bottle green tie to match his emerald eyes, & an even darker grey waistcoat, he was dressed in his costume. He opted not to wear the grey suit jacket given to him, carrying it over his left shoulder, as forecasts stated that Metropolis was going to have a "scorching Summer!" as a brainless tool of an anchorman for WGBS put it.

*Damn, he has really nice abs*

She only just realised then that she had been staring at his abs for the past 2 minutes, lost in her own world, enthralled by him & his body. Furthermore, it was also then that she realised that she had just said that out loud, if going by the shocked, flabbergasted look on Wally's face was evidence. She could feel the heat rising up into her cheeks – a virulent disease infecting that area blood red.

"Did I just-"

"Say that out loud?" Interrupted Wally with that same grin from before plaguing his face. "Yeah. Yeah you did, _Beautiful_".

Stressing that last part as he knew it would get on her nerves, he deftly grabbed his cutting-edge camera-actually-a-secret-gadget-thingamabob & equipped his vintage Omega _Seamaster_ watch, strapping it to his wrist tightly, & then hiding it beneath his shirt.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Kara strained to make herself not sound too much like a serial killer, "You're _going_ to forget anything I just said which may or may _not_ have been complimentary to you, before it makes your ego any bigger than it already is".

Raising his hand to his ear, he joyfully said, "What? Can you repeat that, all I heard was that I'm big". Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a leering grin on his face, she couldn't help hide the smallest of twitches, curving her lips upward for just a split-second. She just hope he didn't notice it.

"You're unbelievable".

"I _have _been called that before". Wally riposted, accompanied with a sly, cunning grin.

"Now, _that_ was unbelievable". Kara replied, shaking her head, disappointed.

"That's what they said the 2nd time around". Wally retorted with a light chuckle.

"Just shut up, & we can go. Then, you can tell me how _you_ know Oracle".

"'K, just put your pen & paper away, & grab the iced mochas".

Complying with his command, she held onto the iced mochas with a strong, unrelenting grip, both of them walking out of the locker rooms at a quick pace.

Curiously glancing up at him with an arched eyebrow, she asked, "So, how did _you_ meet Oracle?"

Some unreadable thing glinted in his eyes, as he replied with, "Well, I'll tell you as we walk".

Unbeknownst to him, or rather, both of them, that was the last time they were to walk with their own feet for a very long time.

**A/N**: Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but, as I said, school assignments 'n' all. So, whaddya think? Let me know in the reviews, please. I'll try to update as fast as I can for my viewers. Also, I'd like your opinion on the new cover for the story. Good? Bad? Meh? Let me know.

Until then, this is _**Superhero Flying Llama Barista**_, signing off.

Au revoir!

(Goodbye until we meet again!)


End file.
